pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Swift
|contact=0 |magicbounce=0 |magiccoat=0 |brightpowder=1 |det/pro=1 |snatch=0 |mirrormove=1 |kingsrock=0}} is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It was available as TM39 in Generations I and II. Description / |An attack that never misses.}} / |Sprays star-shaped rays that never miss.}} |Star-shaped rays that never miss are fired at all foes in battle.}} / / |Star-shaped rays are shot at the foe. This attack never misses.}} / |Star-shaped rays are shot at the opposing team. This attack never misses.}} / |Star-shaped rays are shot at the opposing Pokémon. This attack never misses.}} / / |Star-shaped rays are shot at the opposing opponents. The attack never misses.}} Effect In battle Swift ignores accuracy and deals damage to the target. It can even be used if the target is in a semi-invulnerable turn using moves such Dig, Dive or Fly. In a Double Battle, Swift targets both adjacent foes. Learnset By leveling up Generations I - V= }}|gen2=|gen3=|gen4=|gen5=}} }} 11 }}}} }} 11 }}}} }}}} }}}} }}|STAB='}} }} 18 }}}} }} 12 }}}} }} 33 }}|gen4=15|gen5=8}} }}}} }}|gen3=|gen4=|gen5=}} }} 17 }}}} }} 17 }}|gen5=9}} }} 12 }}}} }}|gen5=}} }}|gen5=}} }} 21 }}}} }} 21 }}}} }} 12 }}}} }}|gen5=21}} }}|gen5=21}} }}|gen5=21}} |-| Generations VI - VII= }} 17 }}|gen7=17 }} 12 }}}} }} 12 }}|form=Alola Form}} }} 17 }}|gen7=17 }} 12 }}}} }} 12 }}}} }} 12 }}}} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} }} 20 }}|gen7=20 }} 14 }}}} }} 20 }}|gen7=20 }} 14 }}}} }}}} }} 16 }}|gen7=16 }} 13 }}}} }}}} }} 17 }}}} }} 21 }}|STAB='}} }} 33 }}}} }}}} }} 22 }}|gen7=23}} }} 16 }}|gen7=16}} }} 16 }}|gen7=16}} }} }} 37 }}|gen7=37|form=Speed Forme}} By TM By breeding By tutoring Gallery As depicted in Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow |games2 = Swift II.PNG As depicted in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal |games3 = Swift III.png As depicted in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen and Emerald |games6 = Swift VI.png As depicted in Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = Swift VII.png As depicted in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Moon and Ultra Sun |anime1 = Misty Staryu Swift.png Used by Misty's Staryu Jeanette Scyther Swift.png Used by Jeanette's Scyther |anime2 = Miki Skarmory Swift.png Used by Miki's Skarmory Ash Cyndaquil Swift.png Used by Ash's Cyndaquil Gary Scizor Swift.png Used by Gary's Scizor |anime3 = Wattson Magnemite Swift.png Used by Wattson's Magnemite Savannah Flareon Swift.png Used by Savannah's Flareon Joshua's Houndoom Swift.png Used by Joshua's Houndoom |anime4 = Ryan Quilava Swift.png Used by Ryan's Quilava Dawn Ambipom Swift.png Used by Dawn's Ambipom |anime5 = Bianca Minccino Swift.png Used by Bianca's Minccino Charles' Accelgor Swift.png Used by Charles' Accelgor Jirachi's Swift.png Used by a wild Jirachi |anime6 = Korrina Mienfoo Swift.png Used by Korrina's Mienfoo Clemont Luxray Swift.png Used by Clemont's Luxray Serena Sylveon Swift.png Used by Serena's Sylveon |anime7 = Ilima Eevee Swift.png Used by Ilima's Eevee |other2 = Red Mewtwo Swift PO.png Used by Red's Mewtwo Red Mega Charizard X Swift PO.png Used by Red's Mega Charizard |manga2 = Falkner's Skarmory Swift.PNG Used by Falkner's Skarmory }} Category:Moves with a base power of 60 Category:Unmissable moves